In general, users prefer lightweight yet elegant computing devices. Miniaturization of computing device components (e.g., hard drives, circuits, batteries, keyboards, etc.) can contribute to reducing the size and weight of a computing device and can allow for the design of smaller, thinner, and slimmer enclosures. In such a computing device, a user input device in a computer can include one or more of, for example, a keyboard, mouse, touchpad, and/or trackpad. A user can interact with the user input device when providing input to and/or otherwise controlling the operation of an application running on the computer. In cases where the computer includes a touchscreen display, the user may, in the alternative, interact with the computing device by making direct contact with (e.g., touching with one or more fingers) the touchscreen.
It can be difficult, however, to reduce the size and weight of a computer when providing a mechanical keyboard and other additional input devices in the computer. In the alternative, displaying a keyboard on the touchscreen display for user interaction may occupy valuable screen display area, diminishing the user's experience with the computer. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.